Current regimens for treating cryptococcal disease rely on drugs which, because of their narrow therapeutic index, can be extremely toxic. Lipid-based delivery systems provide an alternative mode of treatment which has proven to be promising for the administration of gentamicin (for mycobacterium infection), doxorubicin, and amphotericin B. In this last case, toxicity of amphotericin is dramatically attenuated, while the antifungal efficacy is maintained. Investigators at the Liposome Company, Inc. (TLC) will develop lipid- based formulations of antifungal peptides to be evaluated in Project 1 and 2. TLC scientists will also work with Project 3 investigators to develop carriers for growth-arresting pheromones.